


Right In Front of Me

by DaronwyK



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaronwyK/pseuds/DaronwyK
Summary: Sometimes, the greatest loves are the ones right in front of us.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 13
Kudos: 220
Collections: HPFC: Holiday Fic Fest 2019





	Right In Front of Me

**Author's Note:**

> I claim no rights to the Harry Potter Universe, that belongs solely to JKR. Enjoy.

There was something off about Hermione today. It was difficult for Severus to put a finger on exactly what it was, but it was bothering him. They’d been meeting for their weekly coffee for the last five years and regardless of the chaos in their lives this had been a constant. After the war, he’d withdrawn from much of the world. He’d sold his home in Cokeworth to a developer, and used the money to buy himself a small cottage in Wales. It was remote and granted him the solitude he craved. She’d approached him for advice about an apprenticeship, and somehow that singular conversation had evolved into a standing ritual.

“You seem to have something on your mind today,” Severus finally said.

“Terrance came by last night, and he…broke things off.” Hermione sighed and picked up her coffee. “I guess I’m just starting to wonder what’s wrong with me.”

“Why do you assume that you’re the one with the deficiency?” He frowned a bit. Over the last five years, he’d been witness to the end of eight relationships. The one with Ronald Weasley had been the messiest, both from her emotional standpoint and from the fall-out in the press. The others had been of varying lengths and intensities. He couldn’t understand how a witch as lovely and intelligent as she was, kept being passed by for the brainless and insipid.

“I seem to be the common denominator,” she said and gave him a tired look. “I’m sorry, I guess I’ve got a bit of the holiday blues. Let’s just forget it.” She took a deep breath and summoned a smile. “Tell me about your research? You said last week that you’d submitted your results to the guild for review.”

“They’ve agreed to undertake secondary verification, so in a month I’ll know if they’ve been able to reproduce my results. It would allow the new Wolfsbane potion to be produced for a fraction of the cost and perhaps then the Ministry would be willing to reconsider your proposal to provide it to the werewolf community.” He allowed her to change the topic, but he hated seeing her this deflated. She was…special, and over the years these afternoons with her had become a rare bright spot in his week. He looked forward to Friday afternoon, in a way that he tried very hard not to acknowledge. The desire to track down Mr. Higgs and hex him was also worrying. He’d been relieved when she’d told him that she was dating the Slytherin, and he’d been convinced that perhaps this time…she might just be appreciated for her finer, less obvious qualities.

“That’s amazing.” Her smile gained some genuine warmth. “I can’t wait to see the results.”

“I’ll make certain to share them with you as soon as I receive them.” He returned the smile and hesitated for a moment. “Do you have plans for Christmas?” It was a breach of their unspoken rules to engage outside of this set day, but perhaps it was time.

“Uh…no. I mean, Terrance and I were supposed to spend the day with his family, but that’s obviously not happening now.” She stumbled over her words, a hint of a blush on her cheeks.

“Then would you care to spend the day with me? I can at least offer some pleasant company, and some new books since the last time you visited.” He tried to avoid looking as nervous as he felt extending the invitation. He imagined that she could think of better ways to spend the day, than with a man nearly twenty years her senior.

“That actually sounds perfect.” She met his eyes then, and Severus felt a strange jolt of electricity surge down his spine.

“Then I’ll expect you for breakfast, at nine?” Severus said and picked up his coffee, to try and hide the sudden twisting in his gut. It felt suddenly less like two friends spending time together, and dangerously like a date.

“Nine it is.” Hermione smiled and took a gingersnap from the plate on the table between them, the earlier darkness seeming to dissipate from the air around her.

* * *

Hermione stepped out of the floo at Severus’ cottage, and smiled as she saw the simple tree set up in the corner of the room. It was decorated with enchanted snow and sprigs of holly. Nothing like the glass balls and tinsel of her youth, but it fit perfectly with her mental image of Severus. They rarely had coffee here, more often than not meeting at her home. She flicked the tiniest bits of ash off her robes and her smile widened as Severus came out to the living room to meet her.

“Happy Christmas, Severus,” she said and offered him a small wrapped box. The paper was silver, with a green and silver bow on top.

“You didn’t have to get me anything.” A hint of colour stained his cheeks as he accepted the gift and went over to the tree, to grab a small parcel. “But, this is for you.”

“Thank you.” Hermione smiled and sat down in one of the comfortable wingback chairs and unwrapped the box. She gasped softly as she folded back the careful layers of red tissue paper inside and pulled out a scarf. It was white and gold and made of the softest material she’d ever felt. “Is this acromantula silk?”

“There’s also a light warming charm on it. You always get a stiff neck working down in the archives over the winter,” Severus said, meeting her eyes. He began to open his gift, careful not to tear the paper and setting the beautiful bow aside. His expression softened to one of near wonder as he lifted the object up. “Where did you find these?”

“I saw it when I was at that conference in Moscow.” Hermione smiled. She’d found it in a little antique store in a dark alley of their shopping district. It was a set of stirring rods carved from dragon bone. They were more durable than glass and just as non-reactive. They were also impossible to find these days. She was certain that the shop keeper had been completely unaware of just what he’d had, or he’d have charged her a lot more for them. “After all, what do you get for the Potions Master that has everything?” She smirked.

“These are exquisite,” he said, tracing his fingertips down the bone-white stirring rods. “These will be put to very good use.”

“I thought they would.” The look on his face was worth the expense and trouble of getting them through British customs. She watched as he put them down reluctantly and stood, offering her a hand.

“Breakfast is nearly ready,” he said.

“Good, because I am starving.” She slipped her hand into his and stood. Her breath caught in her throat a little as his thumb traced a circle on the back on her hand, before releasing her. It was like in an instant, years of casual friendship fell away and she realized that there was a lot more under the surface. She walked with him into the kitchen and took a seat at the comfortable breakfast nook, while he served up a full English, complete with black pudding and warm scones and a little pot of jam that she knew he made himself.

“Enjoy,” Severus said and took his seat across from her.

“Severus, did you ask me here just as a friend?” Hermione asked and summoned all her Gryffindor courage. Please Merlin, don’t let her be mistaken about this.

“No,” Severus said after a long moment. “You are my friend, one of my few, but I invited you here because I would like to have more than that.”

Hermione almost forgot how to breathe, caught in the intensity of his gaze. She felt her heart speed up, and heat flooded up her neck to pool in her cheeks. He’d said nothing overtly romantic, but in that small declaration she felt more for him than any of the men she’d dated over the years. Maybe, those relationships had failed because this was one she was really meant to have. He was compelling, driven, and brilliant. He understood her, always had. Merlin, she was such an idiot. How had she never seen what was literally right in front of her?

“I’d like more than that too,” she said.

“Then we should see where this goes.” Severus smiled and reached over, taking her hand. He raised it, and pressed a small kiss to her knuckles. “Happy Christmas, Hermione. Hopefully, the first of many.”

For the first time in forever, Hermione felt real hope for the future. All the envy she felt for her friends and their young families melted away with the whisper that something even better was waiting for her now. With Severus. He released her hand, and they started on their Christmas Breakfast. Tomorrow, she could worry about how the world would react to this new development between them, but for right now she just wanted to savour every moment with him.

After breakfast they headed outside, her new scarf keeping her neck nice and warm as they walked in the woods together. He took her to a hidden grove where the snowdrops were in full bloom. She leaned against his side as their steps traced hidden paths, dusted in snow. Warming charms kept them from needing to return to his home, both seeming to want this moment to stretch on forever.

Around a bend, on the way back to the cottage, there was a pull that froze them into place. Hermione looked up and laughed a little. Wild magical mistletoe. Severus leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. She returned the soft press of lips, as he pulled her even closer. This truly was the most perfect Christmas she could have imagined, or wished for.


End file.
